the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
Oliver is a Great Western tank engine who was saved from scrap by Douglas. His daring escape made him popular with the other engines, which perhaps made him a little overconfident. He now works on the Little Western with Duck. He has two Great Western autocoaches, named Isabel and Dulcie, and a brake van named Toad. Bio Personality Despite his heroism and daring feats of escape, Oliver is an engine who is willing to admit every day is a learning curve. When he was still new to Sodor, he let the other engines' responses to his courage, resource and sagacity from his amazing recounts of daring escapes and adventures get to his smoke-box and he became conceited. However, when the Troublesome Trucks pushed him into the turntable well, he grew into a much more humble, settled engine and was far warier of trucks. But later, with some help from his brake van Toad, he did gain much respect and authority among the trucks when he showed his strength with the ringleader of the trucks, S.C. Ruffey, a little more than he had perhaps been intending. Oliver still has gumption, but is now a more obedient, sensible engine. He feels his responsibility on the railway deeply, is ever thankful for being aided in his escape from scrap by Douglas and is a trustworthy, tenacious, plucky engine. However, he can still be occasionally boastful, or temperamental; but despite this setback, Oliver is still one of the more really useful and well-behaved engines on Sodor. Basis Oliver is based on a GWR 14xx Class 0-4-2T. These engines were fitted with a mechanical system allowing the driver to control the locomotive remotely from the cab of an 'Autocoach', such as Isabel. They were originally assigned numbers in the 48xx series, but were renumbered into the 14xx series in 1946. Oliver's number comes from a real 14xx, No. 1436, which was built at Swindon Works in August 1934 as No. 4836 and worked in the West of England until it was withdrawn in October 1958. Physical Appearance Oliver was formally painted in BR Brunswick green with a BR crest painted on the sides of his tanks. But upon escaping his paint had faded by the time he was rescued, leaving him in a rusty red colour. After his rescue, he was repainted in NWR apple green with the 1934 GWR crest painted on the sides of his tanks and his number 11 painted on the sides of his cab in yellow. In between the sixth and twelfth season, he was painted in a light shade of green. From Tale of the Brave onwards, he is painted in a slightly darker shade of green from his original NWR apple green. In Equine form, Oliver is a earth pony stallion with a NWR Apple Green coat and blakc mane and tail. And has his number 11 as a cutie mark and has green eyes. In Trainbot form, Oliver stands And as a special feature, Oliver can combine with Toad, where Toad becomes Oliver's armor and a shield cannon that can mount on Oliver's left arm Skills and Abilities Main Weaponry *Remington Model 81 Woodmaster Rifle Trivia *Oliver will make his first guest starring appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Sailor Moon. Gallery MainOliverModel1.png|Oliver (when he was rescued from scrap) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Auto Tanks Category:Great Western Engines Category:Arrogant characters Category:Temperament characters Category:Sagacous Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen